


Jack and Frost

by ai_katsuu



Series: Red Shoes Ever After [2]
Category: Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_katsuu/pseuds/ai_katsuu
Summary: One summer day, Jack Frost makes an unexpected appearance at the White Palace, much to his old friend's surprise.
Relationships: Jack/Audrey - Relationship, Merlin/Snow
Series: Red Shoes Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872790
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Snow in the Summer

“I don’t understand why you’re nervous, she’s obviously going to say yes.” Merlin leaned on the wall.

Jack fumbled with the small white box in his hand as he sat down. “It’s not that, I mean I know she loves me but I wonder if it’s too soon?”

“Well, it’s been nearly 4 months since you two met,” Noki said.

“And she was the one who broke your curse,” Pino added.

“Which means you know she’s the one!” Kio finished. **  
**

“Jack, if you’re so scared about proposing then just do it and get it over with!” Arthur told him, “Eyes closed, head first, can’t lose!”

Hans eyed Arthur, “That can’t be right.” 

“I was supposed to propose but Snow beat me to it.” Merlin shrugged. 

“If you don’t do it I will,” Noki chuckled. Jack looked up at him and raised a brow. The eyes of the boy went to Noki as they all stared at him, his brothers more surprised. He noticed and his face scrunched, “What? I’m just kidding.”

The following evening Jack walked around the halls of the castle. The moonlight shone through the large glass windows as he paced, deep in thought. He only snapped out of it when he felt something latch on to his chest. His eyes widened and looked down at of brown wavy hair. She looked up at him and grinned, “Good evening, your highness.” 

Stunned for a bit he then melted and gave her a gentle smile. “Hello, Audrey.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she stepped back a bit. She tilted her head up slightly and rested the palm on her hands on his chest, bending her right leg slightly. “What are you doing out here?” she asked.

“Just thinking,” he looked at her. 

Jack lifted his right hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, aimlessly playing with it as he spoke. “Oh yeah? About what?”

He froze for a bit before resuming his actions, “Nothing really, let me walk you to your room.” he linked his arm with hers.

As the walked back to her room Audrey looked at him, “Have you been eating?” that got Jack’s attention as he thought. Has he? He doesn’t really remember. “You have to eat more, you’re going to grow weak if you don’t” she frowned at him.

“Who knew,” he sighed.

“What?” she asked.

“The girl who’s first words to me were **‘You looked stupid’** would be such a simp for me. Not that I’m surprised.” Audrey attempted to push him after that sentence but he didn’t budge as he laughed. 

Audrey huffed and crossed her arms, “If there’s anything I miss about you being smaller it’s that I could easily push you around, physically and figuratively.”

He chuckled, “Well I’m a man of charm, strength, and wit; it’s not going to be that easy once we’re ma-” he coughed in a realization of what he was about to say, “-made to..work together.” he attempted a horrible recovery

**——–(1 month later)—-**

“So what about you, Snow?” Audrey asked, “What was your favorite snack?”

“Hmm…sugar cakes?” she thought. She took a bite of the pastry that Hans made for the nine of them. “Hans’ cooking is obviously my favorite,” she noted

“Oh stop!” Hans laughed. 

“I’m glad I get to eat them every day.” Arthur smiled.

“You know it’s foods like these that are gonna make you lose your strength. Hans’ cooking will be your downfall one day.” Merlin popped a tart in his mouth.

“Watch it!” Arthur pointed his sword at him. 

“You two look incredibly stupid,” Jack remarked as he rested his head back on the top of the white couch.

“Uh says the one with cucumbers on his eyes.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“What? You think this skin just happens?” he lifted one of the cucumber slices off his eyes to look at Merlin, “The skies are clear and it needs natural sunlight.” 

“Speaking of which,” Noki waved his hand around “Isn’t it kinda cold for the sun to be out?”

Kio rubbed his arms, “Yeah, it’s the middle of summer but the temperature is-” he looked at his watch “-2 degrees?” he squinted his eyes, “That can’t be right.” 

Audrey lifted her hands out, “It’s snowing..”

“Snowing?” Jack got up and removed the slices.

“It’s uh..getting really cold.” Snow began rubbing her arms.

The wind breeze started to pick up, “You know for someone who’s name has Snow in it you sure get cold pretty easily.” Hans yelled through the loud winds.

Merlin grabbed a hold of her, “Let’s get inside!”

Meanwhile Audrey had squinted her eyes and the pacing winds that were now a snowstorm. “Audrey? Let’s go-” Jack turned around and she was no longer on the couch. “Audrey?!” Jack looked around and put his forearm to eye level to shield his eyes. 

Suddenly something grew up from the walls. “Get back!” Arthur yelled. The crackling sound from the floor rose up suddenly making the group yell in surprise. They fell back and the winds halted. The scene around them became clearer and they could now see.

“Are you guys okay?” Snow asked the rest.

“Fine..” Merlin groaned “You?”

“I’m fine but…” she turned to the wall “It’s ice..”

Pino rubbed his hand on it, “Thin ice!” he punched it and part of it fell apart.

“Audrey? Audrey where are you?” Jack yelled out.

“Did anyone see her before the storm?” Snow got up.

“She was just sitting there and then poof!” Hans pointed at the couch they were on.

Then they heard a loud voice, “Jack!” 

Jack whipped his head to the wall of ice, “Audrey!” he punched through it and ran inside the foggy area.

“Jack wait! We don’t know what’s in there.” Pino called out but he ignored him.

The fog started to clear out and he could see two figures “Audrey-”

“What are you doing here?!” she spoke. 

Jack saw a man around their age. He wore a blue hoodie, his skin extremely pale and hair white as snow. He almost instantly recognized him. In his arms was Audrey who was struggling to be put down, the rest caught up to him. Merlin’s eyes widened “Woah, is that..?”

“Jack Frost?” Arthur titled his head.


	2. Memories

“What am I doing here? Let’s hang out, Auds.” he chuckled.

Jack frowned at this but before he could do anything Audrey raised her arm and water splashed on his face. He let go of Audrey as she fell to her feet, “I thought I told you to never carry me like that,” she said sharply. **  
**

“Charming and annoying as ever,” he chuckled.

“Audrey, are you okay? What is he doing here?” Jack moved towards her cautiously.

“Oh, you made it past the barrier.” the snow-haired boy remarked looking at them.

“Wasn’t that hard,” Kio mumbled, seeing as it was just a thin wall of ice.

“Ah the Fearless 7, long time no see!” he winked and spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

Audrey raised her eyebrows and looked at the boys, “You guys know him?” she turned to the group.

“Uh yeah. This guy messed with several of our missions by altering the weather.” Arthur drew his sword out and pointed it at him.

“You made me lose several of my spells during that blizzard!” Merlin accused. 

“Haha, fun times yes.” he stood up dusting himself off “Now if you excuse me I need to take my dear friend on an outing for just the two of us.”

“Haha um, Jack,” two boys looked at her. Startled Audrey looked back and forth at them, “Oh, that’s awkward.” she rubbed her head. Merlin snarked in the background only to be hit by Snow. 

“Frost,” she looked directly at him “You may have not heard the news since you’re all over the place but-”

“She’s engaged,” Jack stated flatly. He walked beside her and threw his arm around her shoulder. His other hand took a hold of her wrist and showed off a beautifully forged ring on her finger. He proceeded to raise his up as well. 

Frost looked taken aback for a bit. Audrey looked carefully and saw that his grip on his staff had tightened. She was about to ask before he laughed, “Of course I knew!” Jack squinted his eyes, “It’s just that I don’t know if you knew but we happen to be childhood friends. I simply wanted to treat her as a congratulatory present!” he smiled.

To Jack, it was a sinister, evil, taunting smile and he only frowned back. Through all the cold, the group could still feel the tension. 

“Hey! Why don’t we all go inside and we can all calm down in there!” Snow said looking directly at Audrey. She was trying to bail her out which Audrey understood and thanked her with her eyes. 

“Yes! Great idea, Snow.” she approached her and linked her arm with hers “Could you come with me to my room?”

“Of course!” she said quickly and the two trotted off to the doors “Merlin, could you give Frost a room to rest in? Thanks, we’ll meet for dinner!” and they left, leaving the princes outside. 

It was quite for a bit, “Alright, Frost. What is your game?” Jack marched up to him.

“Woah Woah wait!” Merlin got in between them, “Frost, let’s get you to room first, ladies orders.” he nervously chuckled. “Triplets come with me.” they nodded. 

“Yeah Jack, come with us!” Hans grabbed his arm and walked to the other pair of doors, albeit it was difficult due to his resisting and remaining eye contact with Frost. Merlin ushered Frost to the right side of the hallway while the others went the opposite way. 

“Well, well, looks like you’ve got some competition.” Arthur teased.

“A competition which I won far before it even began,” Jack responded with a frown on his face.

“A childhood friend huh, that’s tough,” Hans pondered. “Did Audrey ever mention him before?”

“A couple of times I think,” he wondered, “She said they used to travel together but then they stopped around a couple of years ago.”

“Traveled together? So they must’ve spent a lot of time together, late nights and all,” 

Jack stopped and he and Hans gave him a look which took Arthur a bit of time to notice “Oh, sorry.” Hans whacked him on the head. 

—

“Snow! What am I going to do?!” Audrey paced around the shared room of Merlin and Snow.

The former sat on her bed. “Well, how long have you known Frost?” she asked.

“Childhood. We met around ten years ago when I was just learning about my powers. He fooled around with my powers with his ice. He's...” she paused, "He really is my best friend. We traveled together almost our entire lives until almost a year ago, where he was called to a responsibility in the North Pole."

“He never flirted with me either, just for clarification," she looked at Snow, "The thought of us just doing that is just...ew I can't even. He occasionally made these pick up lines, but honestly, I don’t think he was ever serious about them. Probably practicing on me as a female to see my reaction for the real thing." she thought, "Don’t get me wrong, that’s not all he does.” she held her hands up “He has a good heart and is a good friend. He just likes to mess around a lot.”

Snow White chuckled, “Well someone seemed to be jealous.”

Audrey turned around and put one of her hands on her mouth and cheek, “Oh Jack..” she mumbled, “He really has no reason to though. Frost and I are like brother and sister. I should talk to him, shouldn’t I?” 

Snow nodded, “He might be feeling angry or insecure, it’s best to go settle those as soon as possible before any ideas get into his head.”

At that moment Merlin had entered the room, “Well someone’s become the belle of the ball.” he joked.

Audrey sighed, “How is he?” Merlin’s puffed out a breath of air.

“He’s in your room now. As for Frost, I gave him a spare room, he seemed fine and aloof, but Jack was oddly quiet.”

Audrey moved her hair back, “I’ll go talk to him now. Thanks, guys.” she looked at them. 

“It’s no problem, Audrey.” Snow waved as did Merlin.

She closed the doors and quickly made her way to her shared room. Running through the large halls was always one of her favorite things do to when she was exploring the large castle. She would enjoy it more had the situation been different. She didn’t stop as she approached her door, opening it to see Jack on the vanity combing his hair. She slowed down as she closed the door. Audrey didn’t say anything as she walked behind him. He had a frown on his face as he refused to make eye contact with her.

“Jack..” she began.

“Why is he here?” he asked sharply.

She sighed, “I don’t know. I don’t even know where he’s been for the past few years but-” she looked at the mirror to see that he was now looking at her reflection. She took the comb from his hand, placed it on the table, and instead placed her hand with his and he willingly held it, “I promise you there was never anything between Frost and I.” his grip tightened at the mention of his name,

“We were childhood friends and he pulled this all the time. Constantly.” she rolled her eyes, “I like him as a friend because he is a good one, but that’s it. It was never anything more.” she assured him.

Jack sighed and turned around from his chair, “I’m sorry. It’s not that I’m mad at you. I know you love me, I never doubted that.” he looked at her sympathetically and she smiled a bit “It just made me uncomfortable and insecure.” he mumbled.

Audrey’s laugh filled his ears, the one that made him weak every time. She gracefully sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. “Just forget about it, darling.”

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes “Remember when Arthur heard me call you that for the first time?” he laughed.

“He was mortified!” she giggled. 

Jack sighed dreamily. “I love you, Jack. No matter what.” a light pink made its way to his cheeks as he smiled.

“I love you too…” he mumbled as he closed his lips on hers. A meaningful kiss, just like the one they gave each other the day Jack’s curse was broken. 

The following evening Jack had eaten dinner in their room as did the others. While he was in the shower, Audrey decided to go and visit her old friend.

“Frost?” she entered the room, looking around as he was nowhere to be seen.

“Yes, Frost is here.” she looked up and saw Frost hanging from the ceiling with his staff. He was making little snowflakes and blowing them to the window. Her gaze went to the hot soup and rice that was sitting on the table. 

“I know you don’t need to eat but if you just leave the food untouched it’ll send the wrong message to the cook,” she told him.

“Depends who cooked it. Was it that ginger-haired member? Or the cute little bear children?”

“I think you know who,” she sat on his bed. 

"Then no, I won’t eat it.” he smiled and sat upon the ledge.

Audrey sighed and ignored that comment, “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in months.”

“Being a Guardian, just traveling around the world, same as you. Well, maybe not like you anymore.” he eyed her finger. Audrey looked at him sympathetically with a twinge of guilt. 

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, recalling the way he gripped his staff when he found out the rumors of the famous and rich Prince Jack had gotten engaged to a commoner that used some sort of water power were indeed true.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he eyed her, “Of course I'm happy you're getting married but you should've told me. You know you could’ve just sent me a message through any body of water. And why the rich aristocratic? I thought you hated rich people.”

"Ease up, hate is a strong word and I'm not with him because of his status. Believe me, he was the opposite of a prince when I first met and fell for him." she held her hand up in defense. Audrey then shook her head “And it wasn’t something I wanted to tell you through message. This is important, I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Well you could’ve called me about meeting up!” he threw his hand up.

“You’re right! You’re right, I have no excuse,” she gave in looking at him, “This was a new life and I just got caught up in it. I’m really sorry, it was stupid of me not to tell you right away.” Frost was the one closest to her and they’ve been through every single situation of their lives together. They were together through thick and thin as if they were real siblings. This was new, so needless to say his heart broke a little when he heard it from his fellow Guardians rather than his best friend. 

Audrey stared at the room then snapped her fingers all of a sudden. 

“Let’s go on an adventure,”

Frost lifted his head up, “What?”

“Like before! Let’s go from town to town, cause some trouble, make more memories. Three days.” she offered.

Frost jumped down from his staff and couldn’t hide his grin, “You’re serious? Really?”

Audrey nodded “Yeah! Think of it as one more hurrah before I’m married.” Frost paused and raised his eyebrow, Audrey saw through his question and agreed “Yes, we’ll still have these adventures after I’m married.” he had a contentful smile and nodded his head. 

He finally went to the food that was prepared and took a sip of the champagne “So you’ve talked to blondie about it?”

“Ah,” she raised her shoulders “No I just thought of it now. But we’re going that’s for sure,” she pointed. “Afterwards it’s back to wedding planning and all that fancy stuff.” 

Frost put the glass down and took a bite of the rice and soup “Wow, this is actually really good.” he slurped it loudly.

“Alright,” she stood up. “I’ll go talk to Jack, we can leave tomorrow morning, and you should get some rest right after you finish making love to your soup,” she stated, eyeing him out the door. 

When she entered her room she saw Jack with a bathrobe on, dabbing his fingers on a face mask he had put on. “Jack, hey! I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh no,” his eyes went wide, and turned to face her, “Okay I had to throw away those creams of yours, they were a scam and they do nothing for your skin.” 

“No I meant- you threw away my creams?” she took a double look at him.

Jack looked sideways and paused, “Oh that’s not what this is about?”

“Yeah no,” she glared at him while he nervously laughed, “I need to ask you something,” she took his hand.

“Of course, is everything alright?” 


	3. Five Days

“Where is he?” Audrey crossed her arms as she waited by the castle gates.

“Hey,” Jack walked up behind her.

"Oh Jack,” she put her hands on his arms, “are you sure you’ll be okay?”

He chuckled “Yes ma cheri. I’ll be okay and I’ll take care of all the wedding tasks.” 

“Alright, just ask the others for help if ever, and when choosing the napkins-!” 

Jack put a finger to her lips, “Please, you’re talking to someone who spent 2 hours for 5 days a week choosing proper table settings in his childhood; you’re engaged to a man of taste.” Audrey smiled and pulled him in for a hug. **  
**

“I’m gonna miss you so much,”

“As will I.” he buried his head on her hair that landed on her shoulder.

“Ahem,” they turned around to Frost sitting on the balcony ledge.

Jack let go of Audrey as he approached him. “I know that Audrey is perfectly capable of surviving on her own but if you do anything to endanger her safety-” 

“Relax, blondie. We’ve been doing this for years. C’mon let’s bounce!” he put his staff over his shoulders.

Audrey rushed up forward and stood on the ledge after kissing Jack on the cheek. “I love you, see you in 3 days.”

He smiled “I love you too, have fun.” 

Audrey turned to Frost. “Ready?” he asked.

“After you,” she responded looking down at the waterfall.

“Yeah right,” Audrey laughed and jumped off, soon followed by Frost. As she skidded on the left side of the waterfall, Frost took the right and his staff froze it ahead as he slid on the ice. Once they had neared the bottom Frost took over and froze the whole lake before making a snowy landing for her. The lake led far down into the forest thus the pair skated in that direction. 

Jack watched the icy path melt as they glided away. “They gone?” he turned around to see Merlin leaning on the entrance of the castle.

“Yes, they just left.” “

Good, cause we got a lot of wedding planning to do.” let go of a scroll that reached the bottom of the floor.

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Snow?”

“Yep,” he sighed, “She wants everything to be perfect.”

He laughed “I must give her my thanks then, come mon ami!”

—

The waterfall had lifted her up above the castle grounds, jumping off it she trotted into the castle gate, greeting the guards. Excited, she ran through the halls. The adrenaline coursing through her veins boosted her stamina. She had never been this excited to see anyone and three days without seeing Jack (although it felt longer in her head) made her miss him beyond belief. Her first stop was the parlor.

“Jack! I’m back!” she opened the door.

Audrey scanned the couches, chairs, and tables. Empty. She shrugged it off and made her way to their room. Smiling again she burst through the doors

“Ja-” empty again.

She looked in the bathroom, no one there. Deciding to search again she left the room. It was a big castle after all, they could be anywhere. They weren’t in any of the other F7’s rooms, not in the kitchen, not the ballroom, not the foyer, the field, the gardens, the astronomy tower, nor the triplets workshops. This time walking as she outstretched her hands and dragged it across the fancy walls.

Sighing she was about to give up before a maid holding bed sheets walked by.

Focusing her attention on that she asked: “Excuse me?”

The maid took notice and curtsied “Yes, miss? Oh! Welcome back!” she smiled.

“Thank you, would you happen to know where Princess Snow White and the rest of the F7 are?”

The maid put her hand over her mouth, “Oh my that’s right, you were gone for so long they…” she trailed off as if noticing something now. 

“Miss, they aren’t with you?”

She shook her head, “I just got back, why would they be?”

The maid swallowed, “Well it’s just, you’ve been gone for so long, Prince Jack was starting to worry and-”

“But I’ve only been gone for three days? He knew that,” she said concerned. “What day is it today?”

“The 11th.” she responded.

Audrey’s eyes widened. “No, that can’t be right, I’ve only been away for three days I-” she looked at a clock near the table, ran to it and picked it up. Sure enough, it said August 11. 

“What…are you..” she breathed in and out, “Are you saying I’ve been gone for five days?!” she looked at the maid.

“Miss, are you alright? Should I get you a glass of water?” the maid asked worried now.

“The Princess and the F7, where are they?” she asked, “They all left the castle three mornings ago, they spread out in groups and they usually regroup back here by 8pm.” Audrey looked at the clock once more. 6 pm.

“Alright, thank you.” she breathed.

“Miss, are you sure you don’t need me to get you anything?” she asked one more time.

Audrey smiled and shook her head, “No, thank you. I’m sorry if I scared you.” the maid returned the action.

“Not at all, miss. I’ve seen far more unbelievable things.”

May I ask for your name?” she asked.

“Isabella.”

“Isabella,” Audrey repeated, “If it’s alright, can I ask for you more often?” 

Isabella looked shocked, “Me? Are you sure, miss?”

“Yes, I know this was a short encounter but I feel at ease with you for some reason, if that’s okay with you that is.”

Isabella smiled, “Of course, miss. It would be my honor.”

Audrey sighed of relief, “Thank you. Could you please come to my room when they arrive please?”

“Yes, miss.” Audrey bid goodbye to her as she carried on with her duties. 

When she shut the door to her room she immediately fell to her bed. Her eyebrows creased as the back of her hand rested on her eyes. “I was definitely only gone for two nights. How on earth…” As she began to think, the fatigue of the three…no, apparently five-day journey finally caught up to her as she drifted to sleep. 

She was only awoken when she heard soft knocks on her door.

She immediately sat up, “Come in,” she rubbed her eyes. Isabella poked her head in, the sight of her bringing a smile to Audrey’s face.

“Miss, they’re here!” she said smiling.

Audrey, now fully awake, jumped off her bed. “Really?”

“Yes miss, they’re approaching the bridge now.” Audrey beamed and went to the vanity. 

“Isabella, how do I look?” she asked, fixing her hair.

“Splendid, miss. Although..” she walked inside the room and approached Audrey “If I may,” she tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled the lower parts of her hair out to rest on her collarbone. 

Audrey's eyes glimmered, “You’re amazing, Isabella. I knew there was something about you!” she moved her head side to side.

Isabella softly laughed, “Thank you, miss. You should get going if you want to meet Prince Jack and the rest.” 

Audrey nodded and bolted out of the room. The excitement from two hours ago relighting the flame she had in her chest. As she sprinted through the halls something in the window side caught her eye. A light was crossing the bridge, behind it horses and carriages. Holding the light was Jack. From this distance, she saw the frown on his face. Her heart ached to see that so she made her way down the staircase. 

Running towards the main hall her ears picked up some words as she got closer,

“…make sure the triplets get back safely, and inform me if there’s any news-”

“Jack!” she yelled out unable to hold herself back.

His eyes widened as he looked around, “Did you hear that?” he asked the guard. Before he could respond she slid out of the corner, panting as she held onto it for support. 

“Audrey..?” he dropped the lamp as it shattered on the floor.

“Jack, I’m here..I was-” she didn’t finish as he lunged forward, engulfing her in a hug.

“Where the hell were you?!” he shouted angrily.

Audrey flinched “I-”

“We were looking for you for two days when you didn’t show up. I thought you might’ve left or worse..I thought-.” it took her a while to realize that as he buried his head on her shoulder, he cried onto it too, staining her cloak. 

“Jack,” she breathed out her own tears forming, “Believe me, I’ve missed you so much. I don’t…I’m here now, I’m not going anywhere I’m here. I’m so sorry you had to worry.” she held him tighter. Their voices had echoed through the halls, and when they heard Audrey’s voice, the group had run to the main entrance. 

After Audrey had greeted a tearful Snow and a worried group of Princes, they had all regrouped at Jack and Audrey’s room having dinner there.

“So Audrey, where the bloody hell were you?” Arthur asked with his arms crossed.

Audrey, sitting up on the bed, frowned. “That’s the thing. You all said I was gone for five days, but I was only gone for three days as I had said.”

“You sure you didn’t have too much fun with Frost?” Merlin raised an eyebrow. 

“No! God, no,” her hand squeezed Jack’s in affirmation. He sat upright next to her, an arm around her as he rested his head on her shoulder, refusing to be any further away from her. He was quiet for the most part. “I’m one hundred percent certain I was only gone for three days and two nights.” 

“Alright then, what did you do?” Noki asked.

“Well when we first left we went to a field, then a town, then rested in one of the houses there.” she looked up recounting the days “The second day we visited the old town where we first met. And Frost said he wanted to go to a special forest. He never told me what it was called,” she looked back at the group, “It had a lot of big holes in it too. Anyway, we spent the night there and then on the third day we visited one last town, jumped off a few waterfalls, fought some Deummare’s, and then we parted ways and I went straight back to the castle.” 

“Well, that’s two days alright.” Hans thought.

“Maybe you overslept?” Snow suggested.

Audrey laughed, “Please Snow, me oversleeping is the same as Arthur here skipping his daily training routine.” she gestured.

“True! These don’t just happen.” he flexed and sighed in admiration.

“A forest with holes…why does that sound so familiar?” Pino thought,

“Right? I feel like we know that place.” Kio nodded. 

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter,” Jack mumbled audibly as he fiddled with Audrey’s fingers with his own, “She’s here now, that’s all that matters.”

Merlin looked at him, “Lovesick fool, that one. You know he was hysterical when you didn’t come home.” 

Jack, not seeming to care about what Merlin said anymore, continued with his actions. Audrey looked in his direction, trying not to move her head too much. “It’s true, he was waiting for you by the gates, pacing around the lounge,” Snow continued.

“Yup, he was agitated as heck and refused to even get a wink of sleep!” Merlin said.

“Yeah, I had to knock him out at one in the morning.” Hans raised his hand.

Audrey sighed and smiled, “I’m sorry for making you all worry. We should all get some sleep.” she finally said.

As the group said their goodnights Jack had gotten changed. When she came out of the bathroom she already saw him tucked into the sheets.

She glanced at the vanity, “You didn’t even put on a face mask, nor your moisturizer.” she laughed.

“Come here, please.” he said quietly.

Audrey switched the lights off and climbed into bed. After she had gotten under the sheets he immediately latched himself onto her, tangling their legs, wrapping his arms around her body, burying his head in her chest, as if he was afraid she might disappear. 

“Audrey-” 

_**thunk** _

The pair turned to the window. A blast of cold wind forced it open and an envelope slipped its way through the hinges of the window as it landed on Jack’s hands. “What the heck?” he sat up and tore it open

_Hope you don’t mind I borrowed her for a bit longer. She was my friend first sucks to be u :PP_

_See you at the wedding byeeeee_

_ps. I’m making myself “Best Person”_


End file.
